Corazóns Conxelados
by alive-in-us
Summary: Elsa, following the call of the dragons and fleeing the claws of the Scots, finds herself sparking a rebellion that she can't contain. Instead of putting out the fire, she feeds the flames to the point of no return. Only the force greater than her own magic can save her, from herself. Who could possess such magic? Hiccelsa.
1. Prologue

_There is a legend about a force greater than the mountains, stronger than the rivers and more powerful than the magic that runs through this Earth._

_This legend follows a mass of dragons and rebels._

_It follows four young adults fighting for their freedom._

_It follows a young Snow Queen, Elsa._

_This queen once ruled a proud kingdom, namely, Arendelle. She, as you might have guessed, possesed the power over winter. Where did she get this power? She didn't even know herself. Now in the Viking age, politics wasn't a very big thing, but it was still watched anyway. So Elsa, seen as a valuable weapon in war, was sent letters about allianances and marriages. Of course, she declined all the marriages after the incident with her sister and marrying someone straight away. The alliances, however, she was very careful with. Corona, Arendelle's neighbouring kingdom, knew the reputation of almost every kingdom that requested a treaty with Arendelle. With their help, Queen Elsa accepted and declined the alliances. The Queen eventually settled down to marry an ice harvester named Albert. Why does this matter? Well, when a certain clan from Scotland demanded an alliance, and if the Queen refused, her kingdom would burn, she laughed. The cautious Queen wrote off the alliance as a minor problem._

_The Queen heard nothing from the clan for a few weeks. It was then, she heard of fires randomly starting on the outskirts of town. The Queen, once again, ignored it. The fires continued and grew closer and closer to the castle until one day, the castle itself burst into flames. The Queen was sly and did not use her powers, knowing it would get herself killed, for a great army waited at Arendelle's ports for the announcement of either the Queen's death, or the signal to attack. The Queen was just able to escape the burning trap, alongside her sister, and her sister's husband. Her fiance, however, stayed back to fight the soldier that had seen them escape. The trio raced up the mountain to an ice castle, where the Queen ordered her sister and brother-in-law to head to Burgress and take the first boat to Corona, for their relatives were the royal family. The pair didn't hesitate in leaving. _

_The Queen stayed there, for hours, waiting. She knew that the Scots would come after her, for her body wasn't burnt in the ashes of her castle. When the Scots did arrive, they all swear they saw sorcery that day. For the Queen laughed at the soldiers and jumped off the balcony of her castle. They didn't find her body. They didn't find a footprint. They didn't find anything. _

_Three years later, and we follow four young adults. A blacksmith, a princess, a cook and a guard whose paths all cross in a turn of events none of them could have predicted._

_This is where the story begins..._

**AN: For the followers of WKB...sorry. For the Hiccelsa shippers out there WE ARE UNICORNS! Just like the Jarida shippers XD. Okey dokey, so this story is inspired by the many fanfictions I have read. I will name them as I go along but...I'll wait for now, just to see if anyone follows. Also, in this story, it is set in the Viking time and the name Corazóns Conxelados means 'Frozen Hearts' in Galician so...yeah... Please review on your way out!**

**ɑɩɪʋɛ-ɪɳ-ʊʂ**


	2. Twins And Friends

Corazóns Conxelados – Twins And Friends

**AN: Okay, so I have rewritten this chapter because I felt that I really needed to. Updates will be much more frequent now, as I'm on school holidays (yay!).**

**Also, before any of you read on, go read Until The End by Petalouda85 if you want to know where quite a bit of my inspiration came from.**

"You coming blondie?"

"What do you think frosty? Of course I'm coming"

"Then get out here now before Balfour and I leave without you"

"If you had a little patience I'd be out faster"

Jack groaned and kicked at the dirt under his leather boots. _Girls. Always taking forever._

"I heard that"

"I didn't even say anything"

"I can read your small mind Jack! And for your information, I am much faster than the maids around the castle…except for maybe Ella"

Throwing his hands up in the air and forgetting his friend Balfour even existed, Jack went to do something else to pass time. He admired his house.

It was small cottage on a small block of land. Nothing fancy, but it was more than enough. Lavender lined the right side of the cottage and wildflowers covered the lawns. They owned a small orchard and their fields consisted of many different crops; carrots, cabbage, wheat, tomatoes and many others. In their one of their two small paddocks, they had 3 goats and a cow. The other paddock held their ram and 5 ewes, each with a lamb. The house Jack lived in; was one he was proud to call his own.

Sitting down amongst the wildflowers, Jack whistled his four note tune. Within a few seconds, he saw a big ball of white descend from the sky. That big ball of white seemed to…transform into a small duck. A small white duck dusted in brown whom Jack named Tika. Tika was actually a wild duck, and ever since she hatched, she has been very weak and fragile, which is why Jack loved her. This little duck reminded him of himself.

"Hey girl" He whispered.

Tika quacked in reply and jumped up onto Jack's lap. Jack laughed and stroked the duck carefully, as the duck had cuts on its back. Tika was caught by a fox a few days ago, and Jack, being protective as he was about Tika, ran in without thinking to save his little friend. According to Rapunzel, it was 'a stupid idea, the duck has caused enough trouble as it is'…or was in this case. However, Jack knew his sister had a soft spot for his friend, which is why Tika has stayed with them for as long as she has. There had been many a time when the siblings had fought over the duck's life, mostly Rapunzel wanting to turn her into a roast, but thankfully, Jack always won.

"So…are we, uh, heading to the castle…or what?"

Jack jumped a little at the sound of another human. Hearing a chuckle from behind, he looked over at Balfour with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Can pigs fly?"

Balfour was about to answer, but he was cut off pretty quickly.

"Yes they can!" Rapunzel burst through the door of the house with one of her proudest looks on her face.

"Well thank God; for once you got out on time"

Rapunzel scowled at her twin. As much as it pained Rapunzel to say, Jack was her twin, though they certainly didn't look like twins; that's for sure.

"Spare me oh great and powerful, and utterly useless guard. A girl has to look nice if she's serving the royal family"

"You're a cook. You don't serve the royal family and being a guard is one of the most life threatening jobs, especially if some kingdom is invading" Jack lifted Tika off his lap and left her to waddle for the rest of the day. Or fly. There was really nothing else for her to do while Jack was working.

"You muck around with the triplets all day, and since when has another kingdom invaded DunBroch? So…shut up would you?"

"No"

As the twins who looked nothing like each other kept fighting, Balfour decided it was better for him to head down to the castle now. Those two English twats never stopped trying to kill each other.

So Balfour started his walk to the castle, a spring in his step and a smile on his face. And when I said spring in his step, I literally mean spring. Sorta. Balfour had no left foot, it was a spring loaded prosthetic as he lost it a number of years ago; 5 to be exact. After years of working as a talented blacksmith, Balfour had made himself one of the best prosthetics around, his blacksmithing was known by everyone in Scotland, hence why he now worked at the castle.

To sum up Balfour, he was…socially awkward and incredibly inventive. He had a mop of chocolate hair that looked like fluff, and his eyes…they were beautiful. They were forest green that seemed to glow in the right light. Beautiful. His frame was lean, yet, from the years of blacksmith work, he had grown muscle. Not too much mind you, but enough that he didn't look like a talking fishbone. In Balfour's current attire, you wouldn't be able to tell he worked at the castle. He wore a green tunic, leather belt, brown pants and leather boots lined with wool. Yes, he may not look like a castle worked, but _damn. _Even the newly-wed princess of DunBroch herself would fall head over heels for this cripple. Not that he was a cripple. A metal leg did have its unique uses!

* * *

><p>Jack was a guard.<p>

Jack's job was basically to guard the hall where the royal family ate their meals. It was **extremely **boring when the triplets weren't around, but that wasn't often. Jack and the triplets loved causing chaos amongst either Guthrie or the other guards, Jack often got in trouble for it, but as North put it, 'he was never getting off Santa's naughty list, so was there even a point?'. Basically saying, Jack kept his job because he was an amusement. There were other, rare occasions when Princess Merida joined them. There were even times when she stopped by to talk to him, but whenever it did happen though, her fiancé, or husband now, would scowl at her and tell her that Jack was a guard and nothing more.

Merida's husband was a man named Guthrie. Jack despised Guthrie. Jack hated Guthrie with his whole mind and soul. Who is Guthrie? Guthrie was the leader of the Patterson Clan. The Patterson clan was the 5th clan in Scotland. All of who was part of this clan wore a blood red and black tartan that symbolised power. Yes, they did have power in a way, power in numbers. They threatened leading clan, DunBroch, that if he (Guthrie) did not marry the princess, he would tear their kingdom apart. Queen Elinor knew what happened to the kingdom of Arendelle 3 years ago, but she still gave her daughter, Merida, a choice. She could choose to marry this man, or she could keep her freedom at a large cost. Merida was wiser than what she had been 4 years ago, and agreed to marry this man, and that is what she had done nearly a week ago.

Seeing Merida getting married; tore Jack's heart to pieces. Jack knew of Merida's long night rants about not wanting to marry. About keeping her freedom. About wanting to find someone she could love. Jack knew this, and he just wanted to help this girl he almost called friend. That was, in his eyes. In Merida's eyes, he would be just some servant, like Nod. Nod was basically his duplicate, and often joined him and the triplets on the adventures around the castle causing chaos. It was too bad that he had gone as Merida and Guthrie's personal bodyguard.

Jack closed his eyes.

Dwelling on people did no good whatsoever.

"…Jack"

Opening his eyes, Jack looked around to the source of the whisper.

"Jack"

Came the voice again, just a little louder. He looked around the corner of the castle wall…just to see three red head boys grinning from ear to ear with a dead spider tied to a rope.

Jack smiled at the boys.

It was time for some fun.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel was a cook.<p>

She was perhaps the best cook in DunBroch, but she was easily distracted. Just like now.

"Rapunzel! At the rate you're going, that cream won't be whipped when I'm dead!"

Rapunzel sighed.

"I'm working on it Madame Gothel!"

"You better be missy"

Rapunzel looked back to the cream she was supposed to whip. It would take just a little more before it was ready, if she whipped it more like Madame said, it would turn out to be butter! Rapunzel started to finish off her work.

"Don't mind her Punzie. You know she's just an old hag"

Rapunzel smiled without looking behind.

"You know I'd tell her that if I wanted to lose my job!" She called over her shoulder.

"Then lose it! You can always get it back again!"

"It's not that easy Heather, you know that"

Heather, the small woman with the raven hair dropped her knife and took her cooking board heaped with vegetables over to the soup pot, passing Rapunzel on her way.

"Well it would be easy for you; you're the best cook DunBroch has ever seen"

Rapunzel set her bowl of cream down and reached for a teaspoon. She piled it with sugar and dropped it in the cream before begging to mix again.

"You know I can only cook. You've seen me with a sword. I'm pathetic"

"True…"

Those words quietened her friend as they both continued their preparations for the feast that was being held tomorrow night. The princess and her husband were returning from their trip to where the Patterson clan was located, a feast was to be held in their honour.

As Rapunzel continued to think about the royal family, her mind starting drifting to other places, places like her house, Jack and Balfour. Balfour. Balfour was quite a unique individual indeed. He was smart, sarcastic, inventive and somewhat quiet about his past. As Rapunzel's mind kept wondering, she didn't notice the clouds out the window becoming darker and darker with each coming moment. Not until she heard the deafening thunder and the massive lightning bolt. Wait a minute. Lightning comes before thunder, right?

"Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel groaned.

"I'm on it Madame Gothel!"

She'd worry about the world later.

* * *

><p>Balfour was a blacksmith.<p>

He was moulding a sword. One that was lightweight, yet strong. Making a sword like this took talent. Balfour had this talent because he was the best blacksmith in Scotland. What made him amazing at blacksmithing was that he didn't have Scottish talent. His talent; was Viking talent, as he had Viking blood. Nobody knew it, except for Ashya and her gang.

Ashya was the head of a rebellion against Guthrie. The rebellion was building in numbers, but Guthrie didn't know the hideout, so he couldn't attack. Why was it so annoying for him? Two reasons. One; they freed any Vikings that had been captured and hid ones that weren't, so there hadn't been nearly as many Viking executions in the last 3 years, ever since Arendelle had fallen. Two; Guthrie didn't want anyone against him because he was power hungry. No other explanation needed there. A question that would be asked, 'why would Guthrie execute Vikings?' The answer would be, he wanted to eliminate them because they were against him. 5 years ago, the Vikings were living peacefully in Berk. It was 5 years ago that the Vikings disappeared. Why? The Vikings knew that Guthrie was coming for them, so they split up. At this current moment, they are scattered across the Nothern Hemisphere. There haven't been many that have been executed, but it was pure hell if you were accused of being one. It was basically death. Balfour, however, was safe. Safe because of his escape and everyone thought he was dead.

A whistling sound and a loud screech pulled Balfour from his thoughts.

Dropping his blacksmithing tools, he ran to the window. The sky was black and lightning was appearing out of seemingly nowhere. Balfour could hear roars and faintly saw a bat-like figure in the sky.

Balfour pushed open the door and ran out into the woods, right underneath where the two beasts were fighting.

"It can't be…"

He whispered to himself.

With one final screech, a black figure fell out of the sky, crashing into the cove near where he was standing.

The other beast apparently saw no reason in continuing a fight, and left, leaving Balfour running to the black figure. Jumping down the rocks without slipping, he finally reached the bottom.

There was no mistaking who this was or what it was.

It was a dragon.

It was a Night Fury.

Balfour's eyes starting watering.

"Toothless…?"

**AN: I am including Toothless early because dragons are a big part of this story. AND BECAUSE TOOTHLESS IS ADORABLE.**

**So yeah. With the ships I previously mentioned, scrap that. I'm going to let my readers vote on the ships later on in the story. **

**SOOOOooOooOoO…..**

**I'm working on a story that is like my 'I'm stuck so I'll write crap' story. I don't even know anymore.**

**Until next time!**

**ɑɩɪʋɛ-ɪɳ-ʊʂ**


End file.
